Act
by mar-map
Summary: "I had other colonies to take care of as well, brat." England and America have successfully ruined another meeting.


(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

"What else did you expect me to do?" America yelled loudly. A few countries pressed their ears against the door to hear the shouting match inside. They were almost excited, entertained.

Germany simply walked away in irritation. Another meeting had been ruined by the quarreling nations. The two hadn't said a decent word to each other in the ten years since America's independence when they weren't refusing to acknowledge each other.

"You were never there! You didn't have time for me anymore!" America growled at the awful silence. The two were oblivious to the countries listening intently outside. They were eating up every word with relish. Anything they could get to use as blackmail later would mean for a good day in their books. "At least this way I can see you sometimes!"

England glowered furiously at his fellow nation. Even the thought was painful. The wounds were still too fresh for his liking. "You thought I could always be with you? I had other colonies to take care of as well, brat. Not to mention that I had to take care of my own people!"

The older nation slammed his hands down on the table in fury. The left-over glasses rattled with the impact. He was shaking violently in anger. "But I was special." America's voice came unusually quiet compared to his natural boisterous voice. It was also a contrast to the previous slam from the table.

A gentle smile edged its way to England's lips. "Yes, I suppose you were." England walked calmly around the wooden meeting table. He could feel the anger melting of his shoulders with each step toward the other nation. It was like ice coming toward a heat source. "But I still had other people to think of."

"Couldn't you have thought of me a little more?" There was evident hurt in the American's expression. "That's why I had to break away from you. You pay more attention to me now then you ever did when I was a colony."

England flinched and stepped back. His previous defenses came up again. "Why not go spend your time with that bloody frog?" the Briton spat. He turned his back on the American to mask his hurt with anger. He knew just how childish he must have looked at that moment. He knew he'd been a terrible figure for the American, but he didn't like to hear his faults aloud.

"Because I don't want to," America answered quietly. He seemed to be awfully quiet today. The American swallowed down his anger to keep his temper even. "I needed his help to get your attention."

The Briton glowered in annoyance at the door when he heard a, "Everyone wants to spent time with me, non?" from a certain Frenchman outside. It was quickly followed by a growled, "Shut up, France!" The latter of the two sounded suspiciously like Hungary. "I can't hear what they're saying."

Sometime between when England had turned his back on the American and the current point in time, America had come to stand beside him. "Ignore them," he urged. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired of talking. That's all I ever do. It's what all the nations ever do. It's all talk and never acting on those words."

"Then act, don't talk." A minute later America was on the floor of the conference hall clutching his jaw. It stung painfully. "What was that?" he growled, hurt.

England wriggled his fingers with a pleased smirk on his lips. "That was really quite satisfying, bloody brilliant actually. You're right, America, acting is better than talking." He wouldn't admit that the strike had hurt his own hand as well. America sure did have a solid jaw.

"That wasn't fair, England!"

"Oh, it was fair and you know it."

"Maybe." America didn't seem at all pleased to admit that. He made his way back to his feet with those accusing cerulean eyes of his. "Feel better?"

England couldn't help but smile somewhat. "Infinitely."

* * *

><p>Something I wrote a while back. I don't really remember what my inspiration for this was... Reviews are forever awesome.


End file.
